horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
UNS Argo
The UNS Argo '('U'nited '''N'ations 'S'pacecraft '''Argo) is a one of a kind United Nations spacecraft capable of unmatched speed and evasion by being smaller than a destroyer (160 meters), though packing about quadruple the firepower. In a gesture of good faith, the various Assembly races contributed considerable material and logistical support towards the construction of Humanity's first truly groundbreaking warship. Named after the vessel from the Quest for the Golden Fleece, the UNS Argo became a symbol to many of Humanity's first steps towards accomplishing impressive feats of their own. Despite beginning construction in 2138, the Argo was not officially completed for another twenty years in 2159, and spent nearly a decade in dry dock undergoing various tests after that. Despite the numerous setbacks and near catastrophic failures, she was eventually deployed under the command of Rear Admiral Jerian North in 2174 and later Captain Markus Kemp in 2180. Interior Deck 1: Officer Quarters 1) Captain's (CO) Cabin: While designed to UN standards, Special Missions captains often stray from protocol and design their ship as they see fit. However, Captain Kemp has outfitted his quarters with few trophies and sentimental artifacts. Features fantastic glass outer wall with closeable shutters and tremendous view of space, bed, bathroom, office area with private terminal, a commendations case, and lounge area with a couch, chair, and table. 2) Officers' Lounge: Rather cozy lounge with three couches, a mini bar, and several bookshelves. With an extended AI port, it makes the perfect place to get work done or manage the ship. 3) Executive Officer (XO) Cabin: Follows an incredibly similar layout to the Captain's Cabin, albeit in about half the space and no leisure area. 4) Guest Officer Cabin: Follows an incredibly similar layout to the Captain's Cabin, albeit in about half the space and no leisure area. Deck 2: Bridge / Comms 1) Bridge: Command room of the entire ship containing the navigator, officer of the deck, and any other relevant personnel. Has the helm in the middle of the room with a galaxy map and terminal for the Captain. 2) Port Airlock: Opens to port side of hull with exits in both directions of the ship. 3) Starboard Airlock: Opens to starboard side of hull with exits in both directions of the ship. 4) Science lab: State-of-the-art science lab with the latest technology, surrounded by a palladium glass wall and door as to contain any explosions/fires. 5) CIC/War room: Fully equipped war room for communicating with anybody across the galaxy and planning with United Nations command, as well as firing weapons. 6) Comm room: Augmented reality room for video conferences from across the galaxy. (See this video) Deck 3: Crew Quarters 1) Mess hall / Lounge: Spacious mess hall with two large tables, and a lounge area with a television and AR chess. 2) Kitchen: Minimalist kitchen containing food only a few steps above standard military rations. 3) Bathrooms: Two bathrooms equipped with showers, toilets, and various other hygienic necessities. 4) Medbay: Extensive medbay with a pseudo trauma unit and everything needed to complete minor surgeries. Capable of sustaining patients with extreme injuries until a proper hospital may be reached. 5) Quarters: Cramped quarters with four bunk beds per room and sufficient space to store personal belongings. Hardly enough space to linger, has encouraged most crew members to spend their off time at the mess hall. 6) Port Observation: Observation room facing port surrounded by palladium glass, allowing a spectacular view of space and preventing any breaches during combat. 7) Starboard Observation: Observation room facing starboard surrounded by palladium glass, allowing a spectacular view of space and preventing any breaches during combat. Deck 4: Engineering / Cargo Hold 1) Armory / Requisitions: Fully equipped armory with a variety of armaments and a requisitions officer for procuring any special requests. 2) Cargo Hold / Shuttle Bay: Vast cargo hold-shuttle bay mix containing two Aguila shuttles, three Peregrine fighters, a Pathfinder rover, and various cargo. Some of the crew procured some workout equipment recently and built a small makeshift gym away from the vehicles. 3) Ballistics: Room responsible for calibrating and modifying the ship's main cannon and various armaments. 4) Escape pods / AI Core / Brig: In the center of the room sits the large supercomputer housing the AI core, while escape pods line each wall of the corridor and a small brig rests in the corner bordering the elevator. 5) Drive core / Engineering: The ship's massive experimental drive core takes up majority of the room and even dips far below deck four, while various engineering terminals rest on all four sides of the core. Crew * Captain Markus Kemp - Commanding Officer (CO) * Lieutenant Commander Rhaedos Loroxyn - Executive Officer (XO) * Ensign Ciara Gelen - Communications Specialist * Command Master Chief Addison Walker - Shuttle Pilot * Quartermaster Tylisk Yubo - Navigator + Bridge Maintenance * Master Chief James Moore - Fighter Pilot * Flight Sergeant Laine Tarwell - Complex Pilot * Chief Petty Officer Logan Harven - Marine * Doctor Evie Chase - Physician * Zadra Nurmeen - Exploration Support * Kh'lidaaz Ch'Korav - Chief Engineer * Aemo Catrysteel - Engineer * Dominus Vox - Engineer * Vick Lexington - Mercenary * Ethan Noll - Mercenary Technology UNSVM1: U'nited '''N'ations 'S'pecial 'M'issions 'V'ersion 1 * '''UNSVM1 Kinetic Shields: Radar-retardant and capable of deflecting small, high velocity objects, while lessening the damage from larger projectiles. * UNSMV1 Drive Core: Incredibly fast, revolutionary drive core capable of unheard of evasive maneuvers or entering stealth mode. * UNSMV1 Stealth System: Able to temporarily sink heat within the hull. Combined with refrigerating the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for hours or drift passively for days of covert observation. The stored heat must eventually be radiated or it will build to levels capable of cooking the crew alive. * UNSMV1 Point Lasers: Anti-missile and anti-fighter laser turrets scattered across the exterior hull. * UNSMV1 Cannon: Uses an electromagnetic field to shape and accelerate a stream of superheated molten metal to relativistic velocities, which then impacts its target and deals horrendous damage. If the stealth system hasn't been recently used, cooldowns average around ten minutes, and upwards of an hour if it has depending on the extent of use. * UNSMV1 Torpedoes: Twin launchers on each side of the hull firing experimental close-assault paired disruptor torpedo tubes. * UNSMV1 Laser Chainguns: Twin chain guns on each side of the hull rapid firing lasers intended for wrecking havoc on shieldless targets. * UNSMV1 Sensors:' '''Variety of passive and active scanners, such as visual, thermographic, and radio detectors, radar, and prototype LADAR (Laser Detection and Ranging) technology. * '''UNSMV1 Probes': State-of-the-art probes capable of recovering valuable resources from planets and investigating anomalies detected on planets via sensors. Category:Spacecrafts